Una última Visita
by Seren McGowan
Summary: [Valin me espera, Raistlin...tú puedes marcharte y descansar en paz, sabiendo que jamás te olvidaré.] Crysania.


**Disclaimer:** Bueno Bueno…esta historia ya estaba publicada, pero sinceramente, no me convencía nada, así que la he reescrito después de haberme releído el Ocaso de los Dragones, y de leerme Las Lágrimas de Paladine (a los que les guste Raistlin les recomiendo que no lo lean, a mi me decepcionó mucho. Aunque eso no quita que Valin sea encantador uuU)  
Está claro que Crysania, Raistlin, y Dragonlance no me pertenecen, pero bueno…al menos mi imaginación me ayuda a hacernos a todos más felices xD ¡A leer!

Una última visita

**La noche era fría, la más fría, desde que puede recordar. ¿Cómo era posible una noche tan fría en medio de tanto calor? ¿De tanta sequía? El mundo se abrasa en el exterior, los seres mueren deshidratados…pero en esa habitación donde estaba ella, todo era frío, helado, un frío anormal, doloroso. Siente la brisa helada chocar contra su rostro, pero esa brisa no proviene del exterior, en el exterior el aire es fuego… ¿de dónde proviene? No deja de preguntárselo.**

**Crysania de Tarinius se alejó del ventanal de su habitación, siempre estaba abierto, hoy no, hoy estaba cerrado, pero no recordaba haberlo cerrado ella. Le hubiera gustado poder observar su habitación, porque sentía que él seguía ahí, sentía su presencia desde hacía tiempo… ¿era él el que traía el frío? Quizá si…Pero no entendía por qué la había seguido desde sus sueños justo en éstos días, justo ahora después de tanto tiempo. Suspiró.**

**-Sigues aquí…te advertí que te marcharas.-Murmuró, manteniéndose de pie contra la puerta cerrada.**

**-Jamás he acatado órdenes, Hija Venerable.-Le respondió una voz suave y rasposa desde las sombras.- Necesitamos hablar.**

**Crysania soltó una risa sarcástica y le dedicó una sonrisa amarga a su interlocutor.**

**-Hablas mucho, Raistlin, siempre lo has hecho, pero por más que hables, nunca dices nada…Y ahora…-Sentía como sus fuerzas flaqueaban y su voz empezaba a temblar.-…y ahora apareces de nuevo…sales de mis pesadillas para atormentarme cuando empiezo a ser feliz ¿qué ganas torturándome más? ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente?**

**Crysania sintió como sus piernas le fallaban, pero no se dejó caer, se mantuvo erguida, agradeciendo, por primera vez, que sus ojos no tuvieran lágrimas para llorar. De rabia, de impotencia…quizá, de pena, de dolor.**

**- ¿Pesadillas? En el fondo no crees eso… ¿Cómo las llamas, cuando hablas para ti misma? ¿Sueños? Si, sueñas conmigo, y en el sueño deseabas verme aparecer, aquí estoy. A estas alturas ya deberías haber aprendido a responsabilizarte de tus acciones, Crysania.- El tono de Raistlin era divertido, se estaba riendo de ella.**

**-Márchate, Raistlin. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Hay una persona que me espera, y ahora mi lugar está con él. Hace mucho que dejé de pensar en ti.- Respondió Crysania secamente, sin moverse, intentando mantenerse lo más serena posible, pero su corazón amenazaba con traicionarla.**

**Oyó a Raistlin suspirar y sintió cómo empezaba a exasperarse.**

**-Así que vas a ver a ese amante tuyo, el túnica blanca ¿no? Oh, Hija Venerable, veo que tus gustos han cambiado radicalmente. Y yo que esperaba que me amaras eternamente.- Volvía a reírse de ella, en un tono teñido de sarcasmo.**

**Crysania empezó a temblar de nuevo ¿Amarlo eternamente? Oh…Sólo Paladine sabe que así será, eternamente, desde la primera vez que lo vio, y hasta que su propia alma se extinga. Pero era algo imposible, ya había aprendido la lección…ahora debía ser feliz, se lo merecía ¿no? Y Valin la amaba,… "Por favor, dame fuerzas, Paladine" Murmuró Crysania para sí.**

**-Vete…por favor, márchate y no vuelvas…Si no te marchas yo…-Empezó, con la voz entrecortada.**

**¡Maldita sea! No tengo mucho tiempo así que escucharás lo que tengo que decir.-Ordenó Raistlin saliendo de las sombras y deteniéndose justo ante ella.-…Todo ha pasado ya, no hay más guerras, ya no hay más Dioses,…es mi turno de marcharme para siempre, no quiero hacerlo sin que sepas la verdad…siempre quisiste saber lo que escondo en mi alma, bien, ahora lo sabrás.-**

**Con estas palabras Raistlin la cogió suavemente de la mano y la guió hasta la cama, Crysania se dejó llevar, como perdida en un hechizo, ambos se sentaron en el borde y él empezó a hablar, mirando al suelo.**

**-Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que serías mi perdición, supe que, por ti, iba a abandonarlo todo. Pero ignoré los designios de mi corazón y seguí mi camino, llevándome por delante todo lo que tenías para darme. Te herí tantas veces, que acabé hiriéndome también a mi mismo.-La voz de Raistlin se cortó un segundo, y Crysania pudo notar lo duro que era para él abrir su corazón de esta forma.-…Soy el mal hecho persona, lo fui siempre, aún así me seguiste, te sacrificaste por mi, y me amaste, algo que jamás esperé que ocurriera. Y yo…en el fondo, sabía que también había caído en esa trampa que es el amor.**

**En ese momento, todo lo que tanto había luchado por dejar atrás volvió a la mente de Crysania, y a su cuerpo. El calor de la cercanía del archimago, el suave tono de su voz, el tacto de sus delicadas manos sobre las de ella…"Perdóname, Valin…yo…perdóname…"**

**-He de marcharme ahora…Por fin he tenido el valor de decir aquello que siempre me estuvo carcomiendo el alma hasta convertirla en lo que es, un gran pedazo de oscuridad. Tu luz brilla ahora más que cualquier otra, y sé que alumbrará mi sueño.- Raistlin calló y se volvió a mirarla, tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos.- En un tiempo lejano, renaceremos, y volveré a encontrarte, y te amaré de nuevo, si, no te sorprendas.-Rió levemente el archimago al ver que ella encaraba las cejas.- He dicho amar, porque te amo, ahora, y por siempre.**

**-Raistlin…yo…supe que te amaría antes de conocerte…tu nombre se grabó en mi alma desde la primera vez que lo oí…y te buscaré, lo hice en esta vida y lo haré en todas las que haga falta…yo…te perdono.-Crysania susurró las últimas palabras, acercándose más al rostro del mago.**

**-Abre los ojos, Hija Venerable, es mi último regalo para ti.-**

**Crysania abrió los ojos y lo vio, vio de nuevo su rostro de rasgos finos y aquellos ojos dorados que la miraban con amor, y por primera vez, no ocultaban nada…**

**Sintió sus propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero no los cerró, por miedo a perderle de vista.**

**-He de marcharme ahora.- Dijo Raistlin levantándose.-Ve con aquel que te espera…aquel que es capaz de sacrificar su magia por ti, algo que yo no pude hacer. Ve a su encuentro, Hija Venerable.- Miró a otro lado, apretando los dientes levemente.**

**Crysania se levantó de un salto, no podía dejarle marchar…ahora no…**

**-Te quiero…-Murmuró, en un vano intento de hacerle quedarse. La respuesta del mago fue lo último que hubiera esperado oír.**

**-Yo…yo a ti también…Crysania.-Con esto unió sus labios con los de ella. El calor, la paz, la sensación de que, por primera vez en sus vidas, ambos estaban completos.- Ama a ese mago con todas tus fuerzas…sólo te pido que no me olvides.-Murmuró él al separarse.**

**-Debes descansar ahora, Raistlin, velaré por tu sueño siempre…porque eres tú quien ocupa mi alma, mi corazón te pertenece. Pero he seguido adelante, Valin merece mi amor, se ha ganado mi cariño como nadie antes lo había echo, y me ha mostrado la luz al final del túnel…Tú puedes marcharte en paz, sabiendo jamás te olvidaré.- Crysania unió sus labios con los del archimago por última vez, y supo que, al separarse, él ya no estaría.**

**La sacerdotisa salió de su alcoba y sonrió, su ceguera había regresado, pero lo último que vio no había podido ser más hermoso.  
Caminó por el corredor de camino a la habitación de Valin, éste era su destino. Ahora comprendía que la luz y la oscuridad jamás podrían estar unidas…pero al menos, quedaba la certeza de que una vez se amaron.  
Llamó a la puerta suavemente, respirando hondo, murmuró levemente. "Adiós, Raistlin"**

**-Valin… ¿Puedo pasar?**

**La puerta se cerró tras ella, pero horas después, y aún yaciendo al lado de Valin, rebosante de amor por él, las últimas palabras de Raistlin Majere seguían rondando en su mente. Y Crysania sabía, que seguiría recordándolas siempre.**

_**No pude amarte en esta vida, pero lo haré en la siguiente…y en todas las que vengan detrás.**_


End file.
